Up On the Rooftop
by PhantomPhoenix4
Summary: Danny is hanging Christmas lights. Enough said. MOMENTARLY ON HOLD!


**Hi People! Ok so this story is inspired by my own dreadful experiences with Christmas lights! Enjoy! Oh and no PP. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

"Here Danny-boy!" shouted Jack, a big bulky man in an outrageously orange jumpsuit, as he handed a big green storage box down the attic ladder to his son.

"What's this?" questioned the dark haired teen as he took the slightly heavy box from his father.

"The Christmas lights," answered Jack as he climbed down the ladder.

"What? Why, Thanksgiving was just last week? It's too early," Danny said raising an eyebrow.  
"It's never too early for CHRISTMAS!" shouted his holiday enthused father.

"Ok, ok," said Danny rolling his eyes. Although he wasn't a scrooge about Christmas anymore, after last year's fiasco, he still wasn't _that_ into it. "So when exactly do you want to do this?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Right now, of course," said Jack as he picked up his jacket.

"Ugh," Danny sighed frustrated, "I was planning on taking a nap. I'm still sore from that fight with Skulker."

"What was that?" asked his father as he pulled on his gloves.

"Nothing", stated Danny putting down the box, "Let me get my jacket." Reluctantly Danny walked down the hall, to his bedroom. He bent down and shuffled through his scattered dirty clothes on his floor until he found a red hoody. It was a fairly light jacket to be wearing in forty degree weather, but he really didn't get cold anymore, it was mostly for show. Sighing he pulled it over his head, the static causing his dark hair to stand on end. Flatting it he returned to his father who was waiting by the stairs to the Op. Center. Grabbing the box he followed him up the stairs. "So where are we going to hang these?" asked Danny.

"Everywhere! I want to frame the whole house and decorate the Op. Center like I do every year," answered Jack as he held the roof access door, in the back of the lowest level of the command center, open for his son. Frowning Danny walked outside and glanced up at the monstrous UFO look-a-like attached to his roof.

"How the heck are we going to hang lights up there?" Danny pondered setting the box down.

"With the roof hatch in the blimp cockpit, but we'll do the roof first" answered his dad as he turned his attention to the box only to see it floating in mid-air.

"What the heck?"

"Uh no," Danny face palmed.

"BEWARE! FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST!" bellowed the short blue entity as he materialized out of the box, "AND I SHALL BE TAKING YOUR BOX OF COLORFUL BLINKING BULBS!"

"GHOST!" shouted Jack.

"No duh, Dad! Now what do we…do?" Danny barely finished before Jack grabbed him and threw him back inside the Op. Center.

"Stay here son, I'll take care of this eco-scum!" his father shouted as he grabbed an eco-gun off the counter and ran back outside.

"Wow. That was easy. GOING GHOST!" yelled Danny summoning his bright white halos, transforming himself into his alter ego, Phantom. Jumping into the air, Danny phased through the ceiling and out over the side of the house coming up behind the Box Ghost, just in time to see him dodge an eco-blast and throw the contents of the newly claimed box onto his dad.

"DAD!" shouted Danny as fired his own eco-blast at the ghost hitting him square in the chest.

"Hey!" shouted the Box Ghost as he dropped the large green box to clutch his side.

"Hey nothing!" responded Phantom angrily as he pulled out the Fenton Thermos from behind his back shooting it at the intruder.

"I SHALL RETURN!"

"Yeah and its getting annoying!" Danny yelled back as the ghost disappeared into the swirling vortex. Sparing a quick glance at his father, Danny dove back into the Op. Center and transformed back before running back out onto the roof.

"Hey, Dad! You okay?" he shouted as he approached his struggling father. He was covered head to toe in lights, tangled in a web of strings.

"Yeah, I just can't get these things off me!" he said stretching his arms out in an attempt to break free.

"Woah! Dad stop! I'll help." Danny then reached out grabbing a random strand, tracing his fingers along it searching for an ending.

"Where'd that ghost go anyway?" questioned Jack from inside his electric cocoon.

"Uh… Danny Phantom came and captured it, "responded Danny still looking for an end.

"Ha! As if, that scum was probably in on it from the beginning!"

Sighing Danny moved to directly behind his father to hide as he turned a section of the wires intangible not willing to stand there and listen to his father rant about his alter ego.

Amazed at his sudden freedom, Jack turned to Danny clapping him on the back, "Great job, son! Now let's get started."

Frowning sadly Danny bent down to help gather the lights.

"It's going to be a long day."


End file.
